


Timeless Memory

by milky (milky_teacup)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_teacup/pseuds/milky
Summary: A series of events has Hanzo sent back in time to the very day when his brother, Genji, would die.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Timeless Memory

**Timeless Memory**

* * *

It was a day Hanzo had replayed in his mind enough times to burn its image on to the back of his eyes. Every time he slept, every time he blinked, the memories played as a constant reminder of the moment his entire life had changed. The phantom images had him recall how the sunlight was bright and warm on his skin, then how the evening cool air eventually took its place. It was accompanied by the smell of sweat and metal. Of blood. It was a memory that had been his companion for ten years —the day he murdered his brother.

_Genji._

The glass of whiskey was swirled before being thrown back. It was nearly slammed on the bar table. There was no obvious indication how he’d come to this place, but the circumstances would hardly make sense to anyone whom may ask, anyway. Truthfully, Hanzo had been helping Dr Winston with Lena’s chronal accelerator device and only for the unfortunate luck of his life did this task decide a cruel result. It malfunctioned in such a way, that Hanzo found himself moved through time as an unwilling participant. But not just any time and space was displaced around him. He had been thrown back to a very specific place and time. Only years of intense self punishment made it possible for him to recognise it. Hanzo checked news logs and searched the area of Hanamura for anything that would dispel his fears. When he turned up nothing but proof of his misfortune, madness and anger nearly corrupted and spilled from his soul. It was the very day when Hanzo in youth would murder Genji.

But, why?

Was he being punished, or knowingly supposed to let it happen again? Was he meant to stop it? The eventual realisation became clear that he could do little, other than find information on the location of this time’s Dr Winston. The doctor could return him back to his own time after a rather thorough explanation of the situation. And Hanzo knew this. Knew he needed to do it as fast as possible, and yet, as the hours began to pass, he found himself instead wandering into a noisy club for a drink. He bitterly knew why, too. It was the last place his brother had gone before his brutal demise.

Something inside of him wanted to see his brother one last time as he once was. Perhaps, it was his own way to mourn. He wasn’t sure, but, that was how Hanzo ended up straddling a bar stool and throwing back liquor as he watched, from the corner of his eye, his little brother make laughter and crude gestures among the faceless and meaningless nobodies surrounding his booth.

It was just as Hanzo remembered. Genji looked sharp and fierce. His teeth glittered like pearls in the wavering lights as he flashed smiles to the men and women that caught his attention. He was in his element, his prime, using his sexual allure and aggressive determination to entice flies into his parlour, so to eat them alive for the sake of his own selfish goals. Exactly what someone might expect from a fearsome Shimada. Exactly what he, himself, was doing, instead of searching for the current Overwatch’s location. Selfishly, he was taking in the sights and sounds of his brother from afar, just to feel something. _Anything_.

Somewhere between his third or fourth glass, Hanzo had lost sight of Genji. The booth sat empty with the patrons beginning to find new beds to nestle in for the night. The time was accurate to when he knew Genji would be heading back home and unknowingly walking into the room that would soon be his rest. With a mournful sigh, Hanzo threw down credits for the drinks and began to make his way out.

It was over. He had his fill. Genji was to die and he could do nothing to change it. Even if he could, time had a way of setting itself back on track, as Dr Winston had once explained. It was how the chronal accelerator functioned. It went by specific time strings that would vibrate to auto-correct time as Lena moved through it. It was best he leave before his drunken stupor became groundless hope.

Exiting the club immediately removed the pressure from his head that he hadn’t known was there from the achingly loud music. The peaceful night was a blessing, even with the dull thud of stereos pounding behind the closed doors. He didn’t go far before he fell against the nearby wall of an establishment. At once, he removed a cigarette case from his coat pocket. A reverie for his addiction to self-destruction. The cigarette was already placed between his lips when he discovered that his lighter was no where amongst him. As he searched his pockets, he barely noticed a presence approaching him, mostly due to the thick fog the alcohol was brewing inside his mind.

Instantly, a hand with a lit lighter was in front of him, offering to save his need for the coarse nicotine. It didn’t take much thought for Hanzo to accept the gesture and lean forward, stoking his cigarette full in the glowing light of the flame.

When he pulled back to observe and thank his kind stranger, it didn’t come as a surprise that the handsome face belonged to no one else, but Genji.

Hanzo looked him up and down, not worried in the slightest of being recognised since his method of style and age drastically contrasted with how Hanzo of his youth would dress. They may as well be two separate people. In reality, they were. “Thanks.” Hanzo tossed out dully, and began to walk in the vague direction of the nearest light rail. To his surprise, an arm blocked his path as it crowded him between the nearby wall and his brother. Hanzo instinctively paused, throwing quite the annoyed look at the young, brightly-haired man.

“You watch me all night from afar with hungry eyes, and all you can muster to say to me is ‘ _thanks_ ’?” Hanzo knew that tone. It was silvery, flirty, challenging. “While you’re not exactly my usual type, I must admit that it’s rather uncustomary for me to blow off prior engagements just to approach a stranger that can’t even bear the decency to greet proper.”

The eyes of his little brother glistened with blatant desire, like a moth drawn to flames. He had clearly mistaken Hanzo’s observation for some kind of sexual interest. It was just as well, as trying to explain the truth of his behaviour was not likely to make sense. Not that he was currently debating to bother explaining himself at all.

Hanzo gently moved the arm out of his way, pushing past his brother to continue his path. “Not interested.” He told him firmly.

Not even a few steps out, and Genji had danced his way in front of him, blocking him, looking positively confident and powerful.

“You say this so easily.” Genji teased, “Do you even know who I am?” Hanzo answered him by staring blankly, unmoving. That seemed to be more than enough. “Ah, so you _do_ know who I am. And still you are refusing me? Now I _must_ have you.”

When Genji began to crowd him, Hanzo found himself taking a step back instinctively. He allowed Genji to guide him back towards the wall again, feeling that his strength to fight a man whom would soon find himself half-dead in a a couple of hours, too much for his mind to cope. His back felt trapped against the hard surface and Genji took the opportunity to slide himself onto his chest, snaking a hand over the muscle beneath his coat to entice him with some kind of sultry promise.

Hanzo flicked his eyes up at his, Genji having always been just a bit taller, but, he did not move, even as his brother reached toward the cigarette between his lips. He watched, almost frozen, as Genji stole a drag and flicked the cigarette away. He then blew the smoke into Hanzo’s face, boldly challenging him to react. It was everything he had ever known his brother to be. Spoilt. Confident. _Sensual_. In his youth, Hanzo knew he would have already planted Genji on his face with a swift kick and throw, but, after ten years of hurt and depression, his body could only surrender to the dominance. Distantly, his mind tried to remind him that Genji did not know he was advancing on his own brother and he should refuse to submit, but the depression that locked his mind in guilty shackles won out.

It always won out.

Instantly, Genji’s lips were on his own. He made no attempt to move into it, or show any kind of reaction. He just allowed it happen as Genji desired. His body went stiff even as Genji worked his fingers up into his hair and _pulled_ , trying to dominate him and arouse him with his expert tongue. The conflicting sensations were making it difficult to remain neutral. The self hatred washed over his body with each bite at his lips and tongue in his mouth, confusing his body with mixed feelings of arousal and disgust in himself. But, his mind broke to cope the only way he knew how; with guilt.

He did deserve this, didn’t he? Considering he would be the one to take Genji’s life soon, it was only fair that his hyper-sexual brother got what he wanted from anyone he deemed desirable. Even if it meant it was _him_. In this world, Hanzo wasn’t Hanzo Shimada of the Shimada clan empire. He was just a random stranger passing through town. That was all Genji saw. That was all he needed to see.

Rivulets of sensation took hold and Hanzo tilted up his jaw to allow Genji more access. He practically felt the victorious grin through the kiss. Genji pulled back, panting on him, twisting his fingers in his top knot, “I _knew_ you wanted me. And here I was beginning to worry that you were an assassin sent for my head, but, I am pleased that you’re just a lecherous old man.”

“Perhaps, I am both.” Hanzo told him through a biting breath, referencing both the present and future unknown to his brother, “It is not wise to drop your guard for even the most cooperative of engagements.”

Genji scoffed through a laugh, pulling him back in roughly, “You sound like my brother,” he teased with a sudden hard kiss that ended too fast, “that’s kind of hot.” Hanzo wasn’t sure what to take from that, his blood feeling icy as anxiety began to wonder if Genji knew. He couldn’t possibly. The hands that searched him didn’t appear to tremble or alert of this. They only tore open the coat clasps and worked their way up and around his chest, rubbing at his nipples perked by both the chill and stimulation. Hanzo fell into the rhythm of it, having tossed his conscience aside to give his brother anything he wanted as if he owed it to him. He felt he did.

His fingers hooked into Genji’s belt loops and pulled their hips together to grind lewdly. The hard line of his brother’s dick could already be felt through their clothing. Just how far was he willing to go for his brother’s last night?

“ _Damn_ , you even smell like him.” Genji rasped against his throat, gyrating his hips in time with Hanzo. Something about this should have began to unsettle him, but with his mind losing the battle to his guilt and shame, Hanzo simply chose to ignored it. As far as he was concerned, he belonged to Genji for the night in any way the man desired.

“Do you _want_ me to be your brother?” Hanzo asked lowly, unsure, not one to have ever role-played or knew the first thing of how to be alluring doing so, in spite of the fact that he was asking to be himself.

Genji took his lips again, aggressively kissing into him in such a way that Hanzo’s body began to finally react how Genji clearly wanted it to. Submissive and wanton. His brother seemed positively giddy about his question, as though he had wanted those very words asked all along.

“That’s quite the implication, stranger. Are you sure you’d be as willing if I told you, ‘yes’?” Hanzo didn’t reply, didn’t know how. The questions on his lips wanted to know how long Genji had fantasied for a moment like this? Did his own brother resent him this much? Was he to blame for his brother’s sexual frustration and nightly benders? After consideration, all Hanzo found he could respond with was a short nod. Genji gave his approval in the form of a gentle caress across his cheek, holding his jaw firmly so to keep their eye contact. Hanzo casted himself away in shame. Either his brother didn’t notice or didn’t care. The new boundaries had been agreed upon.

“I’ve no doubt you’re familiar with my brother, what with his face on every magazine cover. So proper, like chiselled ice and just as cold. Just _once_ , I’d like to witness him defiled; bring him down to my level.” The words were said with bitterness, rivalry, and yet, Hanzo could feel a bit of unspoken regret.

“Why don’t you?” The way he threw out this question was almost as though he were challenging his brother. Perhaps, even encouraging him to seek his younger self and conquer him in mind and body. Maybe then, Hanzo wouldn’t have been so foolish as to commit his betrayal in the first place, undoing the years of grief.

It was a moment before Genji seemed to understand the intent behind his words, and an immediate laugh followed once the immeasurable implication of such an action was determined. “Despite our contrast, I love my brother too much to mess him up with blatant, incestuous disregard.” The pause that followed after did have Hanzo wonder how long Genji had considered it an option. Then, his brother’s eyes locked into him. “I suppose _you_ will just have to do for the fantasy of it.” He winked, obviously unashamed to admit that he intended to use Hanzo as he may a plaything.

It was strange to him how his body was becoming thrilled by his brother’s energy, this in conjunction with the idea that Genji had no idea it was truly Hanzo in his arms. The secret that he knew some form of truth of Genji’s loyalty and twisted sexual fantasies of putting Hanzo in his place, only served to curiously excite him. It was becoming difficult to tell where his guilt ended and his arousal began.

The hand that reached between his thighs and cupped his dick began to stroke him through his denim. The sudden sensation pulled a noise from his throat. Genji’s grin was devious. “How about it, friend? Do you want to feel like Hanzo Shimada for a night? If he were being _fucked_ by his frustrated little brother?” It wasn’t a question, and even if it had been, he didn’t think Genji expected a direct answer. Hanzo understood that his brother was the type to get what he wanted, how he wanted it, and from anyone. This trait was one of the many reasons why their lives had grown so far apart in youth. Something deeply rooted and primal coursed through his blood the moment Genji’s lips sucked on his throat as he grew impatient for some kind of response, igniting his skin with sin and punishment. Yes. _Yes_. But, he didn’t say it out loud. He couldn’t. He only managed to look up into his eyes with something untold from his thoughts. The lack of his answer appeared to please Genji more so than deter him.

“You’re a perfect stand-in.” He complimented, caressing his face and running his thumb over his bottom lip, teasing the skin. Hanzo’s eyes fell shut. The thumb pushed into his mouth easily.

* * *

Hanzo stole a glance at the clock on the bedside table. It was like a cruel count down where he was the only player that could see it. Genji twisted his fingers in his hair, bringing back his attention to the dick deep in his throat. His nose was practically shoved into his pubic hair, Genji’s length pulsing hard on his tongue, tasting of sweat and salt.

“Is there somewhere else you need to be?” He chided playfully. This was punctuated with a rough thrust. Hanzo felt himself choke a bit on the girth. “That’s too bad.” The sudden buck forward had his eyelids flutter closed. Even though he knew he was supposed to be pretending, Hanzo felt his performance as ‘Hanzo’ of this era must have appeared like a practised effort. He did his best to only use knowledge that would have been available in tabloids at the time. Genji approved of his silence and wilful stubbornness, holding his head steady as he fucked his mouth in short bursts.

“Look at me.” He ordered, and Hanzo obeyed, looking up at his brother from his knees, his wrists bound behind him with the tie from his top knot. Genji reached out to pet his head lovingly, praising him. It was almost rewarding. “You even _look_ so much like him.” That was said softly on a breath as he groaned from the pleasure of having his dick sucked.

His jaw felt sore and raw, but he didn’t care. Seeing Genji roll his hips in pleasure as he looked upon him so adoringly was practically maddening. It was everything he wanted Genji to feel. Like a king. How destroyed was he that he felt that he wanted this? _Needed_ this? Was this what his guilt had eroded him to? Had he become so desperate for redemption, that his mind and body felt erotically wonderful at the opportunity to sinfully blur the line of their brotherhood? It looked as though that line had never existed with his brother. Whether because Genji had fantasied about it enough to numb himself, or that he truly did not care. Did it even matter? Clearly, time had ruined them both enough that this result had become possible. A reality. His flesh felt aflame, consumed by his senses.

“Are you _crying?_ ” Genji asked this with a malicious grin. And yes, Hanzo felt the tears running from the corners of his eyes and down his face. He wasn’t sure when he had began to cry, but it felt appropriate somehow. Perhaps it was his guilt. Or general disgust with himself. Either way, this looked to be something his brother greatly supported. “Is it too big for you? Does it hurt?” In truth, yes, and so Hanzo nodded gently, only to be rewarded with the dick being shoved all the more deeper into his mouth. Hanzo immediately began to gag and choke, which only served to please the darkness behind his brother’s eyes. Quickly, he removed himself from Hanzo’s mouth, letting him cough and breathe it out.

It wasn’t long after that Genji’s hands were on him once more. “G-Genji, I,” Hanzo practically begged, unsure whether he was going to beg him to stop or to continue, but he was interrupted when his brother began to take fistfuls of his clothes, using his weight to shove his face into the mattress of the love-hotel bed. He was bent over its side, his bottom displayed out while he sat perched on his sore knees. Genji wasted little time, already knowing exactly what he wanted. Hanzo felt him unbuckle him and rip his denim down to expose his hot skin. His body purred from being manhandled so roughly, his dick swelling in confusion at the conflict of emotions and sensations.

He felt Genji’s eyes admiring his backside, leading a hand to smooth over his muscled thighs and squeeze at his bottom. Although he could not see it, Hanzo could practically feel the hunger in Genji’s touch. Each slide of his fingertips bringing him closer to breaking.

“You were always father’s favourite.” Genji sighed out, tracing a finger up and over his scrotum, lightly probing at his entrance. His voice sounded distant, dream-like.

“Father loved us equally.” Hanzo replied without thinking. “I was— _am_ heir,” he corrected hastily, “my responsibilities greatly outweigh your own.” A yelp was torn from him as his skin ignited hot from the sudden smack on his rear. He bit through the sting as Genji’s palm rubbed the pain away, “Perhaps,” he choked, when Genji said nothing further, “I am hard on you due to jealousy.” Another slap on his bottom pulled his cry, forcing him to bite his lip to hold back, “What am I to the clan but a dog to throw into a fight? But you, Genji, you are _free_. You can choose your life. But, I am bound by honour. Duty. To the clan. To _father_.” Genji suddenly threw him around and tossed him onto the bed cruelly with little or no regard of his comfort. His legs fell open as a tangled mess in his denim. His brother tore them away as if offended, then crawled over top of him like a beast hellbent to devour.

When Genji’s lips crashed on his, it felt desperate, full of something he could not understand. Their teeth clacked, and he was sure they bit one another’s lip a little too hard. “ _Hanzo_ ,” Genji seethed, taking him into his grasp, his eyes looking through him to see the Hanzo of this time in the place of the Hanzo from the future yet unseen. He called Genji’s name back breathlessly, falling into his brother’s touch as coarse fingers began to probe at his hole again.

“Why can’t you just hate me?” Hanzo whispered, nearly begged, contorting as a finger slipped into him.

“I ask myself the same,” Genji replied. Another finger joined the first. “I always did love you too much.” Genji worked his opening in haste, practically hurting him, and when Hanzo whimpered and breathed, that became Genji’s breaking point. He removed his fingers and forced Hanzo back as he lifted his legs over his shoulders to align himself. The tip of his brother’s dick was wide and spongy, achingly hard with intent. In one motion, Hanzo watched as his younger brother pushed himself inside, sinking in until he could allow no more of himself. It was rough, hurting him just enough to still feel pleasurable. The noises that escaped him brought Genji to a pause. His eyes appeared to be admiring how Hanzo looked splayed open to him, tight around his dick.

“You always thought you were better than me,” Genji began, slowly moving inside his eager opening, “didn’t you?”

Hanzo began to pant, the feeling of how his brother was inside him was shocking through his thoughts. It was real, Genji was moving in and out of him, pleasuring himself with the fantasies of dominating his younger form.

“N-no,” Hanzo groaned through a sharp breath, “I always thought you my equal and other half. In every way.” His brother growled and slammed his hips forward, making Hanzo call.

“Don’t lie to me!” Genji roared, and he began to pick up his pace, fucking into Hanzo roughly, unevenly. All he could do was hold on, his muscles screaming from the awkward angles Genji needed to go deeper and destroy him from the inside out. “I know who you are, and you don’t love me as I love you, Hanzo. You would rather I be _dead!_ ”

The thrust that struck his insides made Hanzo feel incredible, like he would cum at any moment, and yet, the words hit him harder. So much, that he wrapped his legs about Genji to stop him. When Genji looked at him in surprise, Hanzo used his highly trained agility to throw his brother to the side, forcing them to roll over. In the new position, Hanzo now straddled Genji’s lap, his dick pulsing inside his greedy hole. He gazed down on his brother, the face Genji wore looking through him.

Without any words, Hanzo began to slowly lift himself up, only to drop back down on Genji’s dick. The hard flesh was so deep inside. His eyes never left his brother’s. Their quick fuck was now a gentle ride, becoming more akin to making love. There were so many things he found he wanted to say right then, but the pleasure made it difficult for him to form words. Genji didn’t seem to mind the change. He pushed his hands up Hanzo’s thighs and gave a tight grip to his hips, letting Hanzo ride him passionately, as though they were distant lovers coming home. The feeling of Genji’s hips rolling beneath him to meet each downward fall had him calling softly for more. Deeper. He needed this. Needed Genji.

“I have always loved you.” Hanzo barely said this in a gasp, running over it with breathless moans. “In time, maybe you will believe it. Please.”

No more words were spoken. It felt like all that needed to be said had been done so. That whatever Genji needed from this interaction had been enough to satisfy his resentment, and Hanzo, too, was beginning to feel a little more complete. He gently rode his brother, calling his name eagerly and falling forward to caress his brother’s lips with his own. The kiss, this time, was less rushed, and far more sensual. Genji’s tongue played with his, lapping and drinking his cries. The heat behind this gesture only served to build his pleasure higher.

When they rolled again, Hanzo was certain Genji intended to take a rough charge as before, but instead his brother lifted his leg, sweetly kissed his knee, and rocked into him. The pace was slow, hot, and tearing him apart. They stayed like this for many minutes, just enjoying the rhythm and the sound of skin against skin. As climax approached, Genji’s movements took on a more urgent pace, but did not take a brutal change. The undulating passion of his sex pulled Hanzo closer to release.

It wasn’t long after, Hanzo began to toss his head side to side as his brother’s dick caressed the most delightful spot inside him. Then, he groaned long, and loud, cumming harder than he had ever felt before. The thick ropes of his cum fell onto his abdomen. He tried to ride it out as long as he could, chasing the high of orgasm. Genji followed soon after. His brother took his hips and stilled, grunting lowly as pulse after pulse of his orgasm filled him full. The sheer exertion was enough to exhaust them both, and their heavy breathing filled the space between them.

* * *

Hanzo couldn’t stay. He didn’t stay. Once both he and his brother were finished, Hanzo found his way to the light rail. The air between them had felt different, but they had both apparently got what they had wanted from the other. Although, he couldn’t exactly figure out what it was. Hanzo tried not to think on it too much as he set his travels for the Overwatch Watchpoint. It was time he went home.

Upon his arrival back to his proper time and place, it was as though Hanzo had never left at all. Dr Winston was relieved to account for his missing comrade, and flushed him with questions about where he had gone, what he had done, and how he had managed to get back. Hanzo went to explain, but found he didn’t need to when the doctor realised he already knew the answer. Hanzo was thankful to the present and past version of the good scientist, and excused himself from his duties for the rest of the day.

As he reached his quarters to rest off the events that transcended time, Hanzo paused mid-step when he found his brother was already waiting by his door resting against the bulkhead. The cybernetic headpiece was glowing a soft green and turned in his direction. Hanzo was sure he forgot how to breathe.

“So,” Genji’s voice sounded loud in the corridor, “it _was_ you.” Hanzo found he didn’t know what to say or even where to begin. His breath felt caught in his throat. But, it made sense that if the Dr Winston of now had memories of what Dr Winston of then had done, naturally his brother would share the same.

When Hanzo didn’t answer, Genji didn’t appear disgusted or upset, but it was hard to tell with the faceless features of his rebuilt form. He simply sighed and approached him cautiously. “My memories of that time are faded now more than yours, but I still remember the handsome stranger that watched me in the club that night.”

“Genji, I,”

His brother stopped him with the open palm of his hand. “You do not need to explain yourself to me. I think I understand.” Nimble fingers then reached towards the face plate and depressed on the latches that held it into place. Within a a few seconds, the face plate was traded for the scarred, but still handsome face of his brother. The eyes that looked at Hanzo now were softer than the ones that had devoured him in the past. It gave him a sense of calm, allowing him to take a breath.

“Would you like to know a secret, brother?” Hanzo did not offer a response but it did not come off unkindly, which he was greatly thankful for. It allowed Genji to continue on. “All this time, it was you that helped me to accept who I have become. A stranger once said to me, _‘I have always loved you’_ , and I knew. I knew somehow the words were yours.”

When Hanzo looked away, Genji reached out and let his metal fingers pull him back. “Did you think I would not know?”

“You must find me repulsive.” Hanzo replied. The shame of his actions were finally catching up with him. It became all too real that he had tripped through time and let his own brother embrace him in the most vulnerable and intimate way. It felt selfish even if the intent had been to bring Genji some form of peace before the storm. He wanted nothing more than to cave in on himself and run as far away as he could.

When fingers carded through his hair and gently caressed him with ease, Hanzo couldn’t help the shudder that washed over his skin. “You are many things, my brother, but ‘repulsive’ is not among them.” Genji told him with a breath, “You are just a man who loves deeply.”

The embrace was gradual, as if asking permission first, before Hanzo let Genji to encase him in his arms. He allowed himself to be held there, feeling the light hum of brother’s mechanisms warm his touch. “Thank you, Hanzo.”

“For what?”

The laugh was soft against his hair. “ _For loving me_.”

* * *


End file.
